


Let my tears fade away.

by Newcake



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-26
Updated: 2014-05-26
Packaged: 2018-01-26 16:10:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1694390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newcake/pseuds/Newcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prussia awakes up to darkness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let my tears fade away.

Prussia woke up to darkness unsure of what just happen. He sat up and look around there was nothing but the dark.  
“Is anyone there?!?” He yells.  
He is answered with silence. Standing up he walks around till he finally see light. Running to it he see Hungary crying.  
“Why are you crying? That is so unawesome”. He say to her. She doesn’t answer all she does is keep crying. “You’re freaking me out now! What’s wrong?” Still she doesn’t answer.  
He reaches out to touch her shoulder but his hands pass through her. Taking a step back and tripping to the ground , he freaks out. When he see Austria come walking up.  
He run up to him and says.” You have to help there’s something wron-“ but is cut off by Austria walking through him and going to the still crying Hungary.  
“I know you miss him”, He hears him say to her.  
“It’s not fair he lasted so long why did he have to go why?!?” She cries out.  
“Every one has there time his was just now.” Austria says in a caring voice.  
“Who died?” Prussia says to him self.  
“I want him back! Come back please come back Prussia”. She shout out.  
Prussia blood runs cold.   
“What no!?! I can’t be. NO, NO, NO” He shouts out. He looks down at him self and see his hand fade away.  
“No please stop I don’t want to go please stop. PLEASE!” He yells over and over He feels him self fade as tears roll down is face.   
He stops Yelling when his voice fades, but he still cries. Before he is gone he sees all his friend one last time in him mind and whispers a silent goodbye. The last thing to fade is his tears.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and tell me what you think you want me to write anymore one shots??


End file.
